bloons_tower_defense_9fandomcom-20200214-history
BTD9 special agents
Bloon Filter - 2,000 monkey money *Bloon kicker - 60 omeganium *Boss booster - 25 omeganium *Bullet Cat - 5 omeganium *Dispense-o-matic 3000 - 1,750 monkey money *E.V.A. Suit - 200 monkey money *Hungry Croc - 1,500 monkey money *Kangaroo Boxer - 800 monkey money *Ninja Kiwi - 40 omeganium *Mad Mastodon - 100 monkey money *Monkey Cycler - 70 monkey money *Monkey Shotdown - 520 monkey money *Octopus - 410 monkey money *Peltast Weasel - 500 monkey money *Repair Monkey - 3 omeganium *Speedy Hedgehog - 5 omeganium , 200 monkey money *Spiked Wall - 100 omeganium *Sun destroyer - 1,200 monkey money *Super Serpent - 400 monkey money *Tactical nuke - 500 monkey money *Upgrader Monkey - 500 Monkey money *Beekeeper (Pro) - 120 Monkey Money **Shoots out bees that pop all layers of bloons quickly. Extra useful against Regrowth Bloons, as they will not regrow with a bee on them; however, the bees cannot pop leads or frozen Bloons. *Angry Squirrel (Pro) - 60 Monkey Money **Slowly shoots acorns that only pop one bloon layer at a time. Squirrel goes angry (shoots extremely) if bloon(s) are leaked. When this happens, it can detect Camo Bloons and pop leads. This rage only lasts for a few seconds. *Meerkat Spy (Pro) - 60 Monkey Money **Allows towers within radius to detect camos. No attack. *Bloonberry Bush (Pro) - 50 Monkey Money **Grows 5 thorns per round, with 200 at the most. Each thorn pops one bloon layer. When a bloon touches it, a layer pops and a thorn vanishes. Stays on screen if all the thorns disapear, with no thorns (until the round ends). *Super Monkey Storm (Pro) - 50 Monkey Money **Wipes ALL bloons from screen including MOABs and BFBs. Does 1000 damage to ZOMGs, but does not destroy them. Also a good lag-reducer. *Bloonsday Device (Pro) - 250 Monkey Money **Special Ability - Generates a powerful beam that can utterly destroy anything but ZOMGs, it follows mouse similar to The Ray Of Doom, however, comes from above. Dissipates after short time. *Tribal Turtle (Pro) - 85 Monkey Money **Can be placed on land, water or some of both, throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and can pop lead and frozen bloons.Shoots a spear and then shoots a coconut in a pattern. *Pontoon (Pro) - 40 Monkey Money **Can be placed on water, but has no attacks. It is simply a raft where you can place any land tower on it. *Portable Lake (Pro) - 40 Monkey Money **Just like the Pontoon, but it is the opposite version. It is a giant pool with water in it, you can place it on any land surface. Only the Monkey Buccaneer can be placed on it. *Watermelon Spitter - 100 Monkey Money **It fills its cheeks with watermelon, and then attacks with a rapid fire burst of seeds. *Monkey Farmer - 40 Monkey Money **It doesn't attack but picks up bananas from Banana Farms within its range. *Mad Snowman - 60 Monkey Money **It attacks by throwing snowballs at bloons, which pop before freezing. It disappears after 10 rounds. Category:Towers Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Founder only can edit